The use of Near Field Communication (NFC) is becoming common place in applications such as contactless payment systems, security access systems, etc. A typical NFC based system consists of a NFC reader (e.g., Point of Sale terminal) and a NFC device, typically a NFC enabled card or a mobile phone.
In order to perform a transaction using a NFC enabled device and a NFC reader, the NFC enabled device is brought near the NFC reader. The communication between the NFC enabled device and the NFC reader may fail if the NFC reader fails to properly demodulate the signal from the NFC enabled device. Such failures may occur if the NFC enabled device is not properly aligned with the NFC reader or if the NFC enabled device is not within a certain distance range from the NFC reader. Other types of readers such as FeliCa readers and EVMCo reader may exhibit similar deficiencies.